


Argossynian Respite

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: The XY Zone Evil Empire [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dystopia, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slavery, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, consensual offscreen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Vivianne Tray Kennert luckily escapes from the clutches of The XY Zone males. The former slave of Artri Nathoo Kennert is the free woman again. And now she wants revenge on the man who betrayed her and put her life and mental sanity at risk. She wants the rapist and murderer dead for his crimes against her and the others. Will the girl's wishes be granted?





	1. Prologue

I have a surprise for you, Squirrel.” Artri smiled encouragingly. “Come!”  
Vien took his outstretched hand without the hesitation. The girl never gave him any signals lately, she may be embarrassed or uncomfortable in his presence. Was it possible the harshest treatment worked with her better than soft and indulgent approach? It may be so. Now he was leading her proudly, dressed in a soft long-sleeved robe of the colour matching her eyes. Most beautiful girl on Galdanede was his to show around. His perfect obedient and loving partner. Artri was happy as only the man worshipped and well-served may be.

It was such a beautiful dream but Artri didn’t mind waking up. The reality was matching the pictures he saw. The man wanted to stretch under the blanket but suddenly realised he isn’t in the bedroom anymore. When Artri opened his eyes, he was in a minuscule room and tied to the plastochair. Soon the physicist’s mind recalled what happened before someone attacked him. What was wrong with his reflexes? He should be more careful but the fear he felt blinded him completely, suffocating fear something wrong happened to his precious baby. And now it seemed he has failed her again.

The man tried to loosen his restraints, but they were too expertly put and didn’t relent in the slightest.  
“Holy shit!” he swore inwardly. What if they were both captured by the Riadisans? The thought alone made him sick to the core. It dooms them if it is so. He didn’t mind his own fate but Vien deserved no more pain and torture. Unless they have killed her on spot... No, he cannot think like that. Maybe they were kidnapped for the ransom. But why Vien went to the bush? Like she knew what was to meet her there.

Artri couldn’t tell. He could only wait.


	2. Free again

“Can you help me take it off?” Vivianne asked the other woman. “I can’t see the clasp.”

“Of course, Ms Tray.” Mathi came closer to help Vien dispose of a hated symbol of The XY Zone masculine domination. The symbol of that man’s undeserved power over her person.

“Please call me Vien, you and your friend have saved my life with your brave and quick action. I’m in awe. You were both so professional and an effective unit.”

“Thank you, Ms Tray, erm, Vien,” Mathidia quickly corrected herself. “I never dreamed about rescuing Ms Marren’s beloved younger sister. I couldn't believe when Ms Nerraven herself contacted us.”

“I couldn’t believe either all went that smoothly. It was risky to try. I could be punished terribly if it didn’t. Maybe, thanks merciful Goddess, my bad luck has ended at last. You not only retrieved me but also captured my abuser. Can’t wait until the monster will answer for his crimes.”

Saying this, the girl remembered well the said monster also helped to rescue many hers and Mathi’s compatriots. But she told herself the man has done it to lure her into respecting and loving him. If she wanted them killed instead, he would probably do just that to please her. The scientist’s motifs had to be sinister. They were sinister for sure and the undisputable good which came out of this was only a random side effect of his actions. Vien won’t be defending him. Artri Kennert may fight for himself. They aren’t barbarians like the XY Zone males. They will let him. But Vivianne doesn’t want to have anything in common with the bastard. She doesn’t want to see him anymore.

“Can you tell me why you were scouting on Panmakan?” Vien asked. Mathidia was ready to tell her but Otia, Mathi’s partner on the mission interrupted them.

“I’m sorry, Ms Tray,“ the woman said, “I’m afraid we can’t tell you. It’s highly classified. Maybe Ms Nerraven will tell you at home. It’s up to her but we can’t.” Oti gave her the apologetic smile but Vien knew better.

Argossynians returning from the captivity were the people of an uncertain quality. They could be brainwashed, may have warm feelings for XYers, they may work as their spies. Telling them any classified information was always risky until they’ll be able to prove the contact with the filth didn’t mar them. It was understandable and Vivianne didn’t mind. Living since she remembered in a kind of war camp she learned its rules at an early age and never contested them.

“It’s okay,” she said patting Oti’s shoulder. “I understand. You have your orders and have to respect them. But maybe you can tell me when we will reach Argossyne?”


	3. The prisoner

An unknown woman entered the room, they kept Artri in. She had a disintegrator with her. The armed female. Not Riadisan then. She’s from Argossyne. It was a relief of sorts. If Vien was somewhere there, she had to be safe with them. But was she?

“Artri Kennert, am I right?” the woman asked giving him the most calm look. She was a professional. No doubt about that.

“Artri Nathoo Kennert, yes it’s me,” the black-maned nodded. “Did my baby tell you what my identity is?”

“You baby?” the woman frowned. “Do you mean the girl you enslaved, abused and kept against her will? If so, then yes. She told us.”

“So Vien is with you? And in a good health? Please, I need to see her to be sure she’s all right.” Artri was ready to beg but the unknown female gave the physicist judgemental look.

“Don’t pretend you care about her well-being,” she said.

“I care about her well-being very much.” The man stated stubbornly. “Can I…?”

“No. You are arrested in the name of The Free Argossynian Planet State. You will be put into our prison and tried for your crimes against humanity. You innocent victim has chosen me as her legal representative because it would be too painful for her to go through all the procedures in person, or to be ever again in a proximity of her worst enemy.”

“That’s impossible,” Artri tried to argue. “She knows I’m anything but.”

“I won’t be discussing these things with you in this craft. We will meet soon in your prison cell. And then we will talk. Even if it pains me too, and much, to have to deal with the one who’s beating and raping children. I know, Vivianne was legally adult when captured but for me she will always be like the child. My own beloved child. I’m Rhea Nerraven, her sister’s life partner.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms Nerraven,” the physicist answered without the hint of irony in his voice. “I’ve heard about you already and only good things.”

“Stop it,” Rhea spat losing partly her previous patience. “Most of us are immune to your manipulative techniques, Kennert. So don’t try them here. It’s futile. And I strongly advise you to not talk when unasked. Now I will leave for you to be transferred to the place of your imprisonment. Farewell for now. We will meet again soon.”

“Goodbye, Ms Nerraven.”

After everything she told him Artri felt both relief and desperation.


	4. Thoughts and feelings

Now he knew what a hopelessness meant. And a longing. The terrible longing which couldn’t be quenched differently than by seeing the object of all his desires.

But Vivianne didn’t want to have anything in common with Artri. Or maybe it was not Vien herself. Maybe her family and friends coerced her to leave him and forget about him. Was it possible she faked it all before? Artri Kennert prided himself to be the connoisseur of a women’s nature. Female creatures had no secrets before him so far. He was reading them as the open books, manipulating them and using them for his benefits as he saw fit.

Vivianne was the only one who denied him the access to her soul. The only one fighting him. Maybe except for Sara but Sally was not exactly his problem. But even his Squirrel surrendered at some point. Or maybe she didn’t. Not really. Was it possible the shrewd girl made Artri believe in things that weren’t there? Artri Nathoo Kennert. The greatest scientist of the twenty-eighth century misguided by barely adult woman after her secondary school. These thoughts were killing him, he considered them repeatedly.

No, it was impossible. He was looking in her cobalt blue eyes so frequently and saw in them only surrender. She couldn’t abandon Art like that, without a second thought. They surely made her. Her sister and Rhea had done this to them. To keep them apart.

Artri has to talk to his filly. He has to know. He could die, was not afraid to die but death without seeing her again, even for the short time was an unacceptable, unthinkable, atrocious thing. They must grant him the girl’s presence, as his last wish if need be but they have to. And if she doesn’t love him if she never had feelings for him Artri wants to hear this from her own lips. And only then he will accept the final judgment whatever it would be.

Apart from this they haven’t tormented him. The food they gave him was rather poor, but the man was never hungry. The accommodation was acceptable too. There was no torture or at least not yet.

Rhea visited him after some time.

“As the main accuser I have to question you about all your deeds, Kennert. Will you answer me?” She asked.

“Yes, Ms Nerraven, if I can be of any help, I’ll do it willingly,” Artri said. He was polite for the sake of his appearance in her eyes. The physicist wanted to make a good impression on the stepmother of his beloved.

“But aren’t you afraid to be with me in one room without restraints on me?” He asked, intrigued.

“You surely overestimate yourself, Kennert,” she said with a disdain. “I have this,” she pointed at the disintegrator she was wearing, “and I know how to use it if need be. So don’t worry. Women really don’t need your protection to survive. So, can we begin?”

“Yes, Ms Nerraven,” the black-maned nodded, “I’m ready”.


	5. The family

“Have you really thought they captured me?” Rhea asked after Vivianne described all subsequent events, leading to the girl’s disfavour and the terrible punishment.

“That Garmin man was convincing. I… it was stupid to believe him like that, and I had paid an awful price for my lack of concern. It was apparently the plot designed to discredit me and my…” Here Vivianne stopped. “... and him.”  
The subject of her former owner and tormentor was still the sore one. And most probably it always will be.

“Please girls, don’t talk about sad things now,” Chriss embraced Vien. “We should celebrate, at last we can be together, like a true family. There’s peace on our borders and harvests were good this year.”

“I wish him dead.” Vien went stiff. “Why he had to spoil all the good things I could have?”

“We’re working on it,” Rhea said. “Don’t think about it now. I’ll find you a good therapist. If need be, we can think about the selective cutoff of your memories of the time you spent with that man. But maybe the therapy will help you deal with it without such serious intervention into your brain. And you always have us. And your friends asked about you.”

“Engeria?” Now Vien was interested.

“Yes, Engie and Melly. Maybe you can meet them if such is your wish. You need not to go out with the girls if you’re not feeling comfortable enough. You can make it all at home.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Vivianne quickly lost her previous enthusiasm. It will take time to regain fully her confidence and the sense of security. If it will ever be possible after traumatic events on Perennis and Galdanede.

“You don’t have to rush things,” Christine said.

“I want to resume my education soon. Over one semester had been lost because of those bloody slavers. Maybe I’ll try again in Vedellian…”

“Good idea!” Christine smiled approvingly. “You still want to be the biology teacher I guess?”

Vivianne nodded. She always wanted this. And maybe she has the chance to fulfil her long-cherished plans now.

“I wonder,” Vien said, “maybe they can acknowledge the results of my initial exams. Before they kidnapped me, I had passed most of them and with the best results. After all it wasn’t my fault, I couldn’t complete the application process.”

“I think they should,” Christine agreed immediately. “As the victim of The XY Zone abuse you surely deserve a preferential treatment. May I talk to them about it?”

“Erm, no, not yet,” Vivianne answered. “I should try by myself first.”

“Okay,” Chris’s nodded. “But if they’ll prove to be reluctant, I’m always here to intervene.”

“I know, Si, I can always count on you, my best big sister in the whole Universe.” Vien kissed her on the cheek.

“And don’t forget about my humble self,” Rhea added smiling. “I loved you from the beginning. You risked that much to help me. If your partner would be more blockheadish than the actual one you could lose your life. I will always remember this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Engeria was initially invented for a female dinosaur, featuring in a long lost story, when I was about 8 or 9.


	6. Inbetween the hearings

When Vien tried to return to her former self and to resume the old life from where it had been interrupted, Artri was imprisoned without nothing to do. It was exactly the fate, minus starving and abuse, he had prescribed his former lover and even this was hard to survive without falling into complete madness.

His mind was free. He was thinking about work-related matters whenever he could, but had nothing to write the results of his musings. And Artri was too proud to ask for something suitable for recording them.

Another motif of the physicist’s brain activities was his now former slave. He was dreaming about her often. And it happened a few times Artri was waking up from these dreams in a very embarrassing state.

He was endlessly speculating. Is she already fucking with someone else? It’s possible. There’s no way he could know for sure. Rhea won’t tell him or rather will tell it’s not his business. Probably he shouldn’t torment himself with these suspicions. Artri should be happy he leaves his beloved in the hands of people who love her, healthy and most probably happy or at least on the best way to be one day.

If Artri won’t see her again, maybe it’s better they’ll execute him soon. Yes, it’s far better that way. He could barely survive a few Galdanedian weeks without her. How could he manage the Squirrel-less lifetime?  
It was hard to comprehend when the initial fascination with the girl turned to something entirely different. Artri had a decency enough not to call it love. But surely it was the closest feeling to it, the man like him, with his genetics and upbringing, could experience. Double X-ers will never understand the subtleties like these though. For them he is, ex definitione, guilty. For them it’s only black and white and no doubt what side they think he is.

What a pity he wasn’t able to impregnate Vien when she still was his property. He could live partially in their shared offspring and something beside his scientific achievements would remain after him in this magnificent Universe.

Artri Kennert was always thinking about himself as a kind of common good. Wasn’t it so his discoveries were enriching the knowledge of all humanity, not the single world or system? It was pure science, far from military or other utilitarian goals. Its subject was no less than the fabric of all reality, every single organism shares as its background. Such knowledge had no gender, orientation, age or skin colour. It was the most basal thing anyone could imagine.

And yet none of it was important to his captors. In their eyes he was only the slave owner who had misused his prerogatives, and the rest doesn’t matter.

Artri would prefer the fastest legal actions but he had no say in these matters. It seemed there’s a long wait before him and Artri has to learn patience.


	7. Karella. Part 1

Soon after breakfast the guards came to tie Artri to the chair. He let them without the slightest fuss. There was no point in refusing when they had disintegrators.

Soon after the man was immobilised the unknown woman went in, fairly young and ordinary looking, with brown hair and grey eyes. She was dressed inconspicuously, like most of Argossynian girls and women Artri had seen so far.  
“Good morning, Mr. Kennert,” she said.  
“May I sit?”

“Good morning,” the black-maned answered politely. “But how come I’m a mister to you and only Kennert for the others? Can you enlighten me, Ms...?

“Agne. My name is Karella Agne. They had chosen me to represent you during your incoming trial.”

“Karella,” the physicist smiled. “My first slave was bearing exactly that name. She was beautiful but not very smart.”

“Do you suggest, Mr. Kennert, my case may be exactly opposite?” The woman looked at him mockingly.

“No, no!” Artri almost blushed. “It’s not what I was suggesting.” Now he knew well from where Vivianne’s straightforwardness came from. They were all like that. Matter-of-fact and devoid of a coquetry. She had to learn how to be more pleasing to men because it was never the part of her personality before.

“Nevermind,” Karella sighed. “First, I must ask you about something. Do you accept me as your representative in the lawsuit against you? Or do you intend to defend your case by yourself?”

There was something like an unspoken hope in her eyes. Artri had to crash that hope and immediately.  
“I’m sorry, Ms Agne, but I’m not very skilled in your laws and customs. I’m afraid I need your help.”

“Oh, okay,” the girl was not very enthusiastic. “But you must know it’s not exactly my dream job to explain actions of the one of your sort. And now I’m afraid you have to convince me it’s worthy to invest my wits and eloquence in the case like this.”

“I can imagine that.” Artri shrugged. He could try to woo her but it would not look well. Theoretically he should use any advantage within his reach and Artri haven’t many. There was also the matter of his relationship. Even if Vivianne cut it out as soon as it was possible, Atri never extricated himself from it. So he shouldn’t flirt with other females. And he won’t.  
“But I’m not sure what I could say in the situation like this. I cannot exactly make you like me.”

“Well, we will see,” Karella said. “Maybe let’s start with the resume of your life, Mr Kennert. It’s possible we will find in it something at least moderately appealing. And don’t get me wrong. I will represent you regardless, it’s all about the effort I’m willing to put in your case. So, can we begin?”

“I see, Ms. Agne,” Artri nodded. “Ms. Nerraven already asked me about this, but I guess you would like to hear my story personally.”

“Exactly,” Karella confirmed without the hint of a smile. “So, can we start from your birth year?”

“Sure. 2719 on Makantara.”

“Makantara? You weren’t born on Galdanede? And also you’re much younger than I assumed.”

“You haven’t check the facts before the meeting?” It appalled Artri.

“They informed me about my new job today so there was no time for this. Can you continue, please? Tell me about your mother, do you have any contact with her?”

“I never saw my mother. She was... Well, my father got rid of her immediately after my birth. Someone caught her making it out with another man so he had to. He left her alive because she gave him the son, but sold her, to whom I have no information.”

“Motherless child then. It could be of help. And when you were adult and had means to find her, did you try to?”

“Why should I?” Artri looked at her suspiciously. “She was cheating on my dad while being pregnant with me. It was she who acted as the culprit in robbing me of a motherly presence, of her presence through all of my childhood.”

“What was her name?”

“Klea Zanden. Klea Zanden Kennert, they already admitted her to our family before my father discovered her infidelity.”

“Oh, really?” Karella sounded surprised.  
“I’ve heard that when the woman is received by her partner’s family she cannot leave it to the end of her life.”

“It’s on our capital Galdanede also Hallite, Sione 3, Aganaria, maybe Allamita and Camarris. I don’t know about Reante. But Riadis and Makantara are different. I mean they aren’t the same, but different from all the others. Makantarans don’t observe the law strictly. It all depends on individual decisions. We celebrate individuality.”

“Sure,” the woman smirked, “but only that of men.” Before Artri could think about a suitable retort she continued.  
“And what happened next? Your father was acceptable as a solitary parent?”

“More than acceptable. He was both mother and father to me. All the love left in him he gave me…”

“Spoiling you?”

“Yes, that too,” Artri agreed.

“Did he beat you sometimes?”

“Never. I had the happy childhood and youth.”

“No child abuse then? Too bad.”

“The what?” Artri burst with laughter.

“For our cause,” she said looking at Art like he was a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Karella was initially used for a female dinosaur of my very early writings. Than I adopted it for the first slave of Artri Kennert (initially Mowgli Kennert). Karella Agne is the character designed exclusively for this story.


	8. Karella. Part 2

“Okay, you’ve told me you never saw your birth mother. What about the step or foster ones? I guess your father wasn’t celibate until this day?” Karella inquired.

“No!” Artri gave her the firm answer. It was strange to confess everything before the much younger woman. She could be twenty-six or seven tops but at least she wasn’t openly hostile like Rhea.

“Can you tell me if he had more legal partners after parting ways with Klea?”

“Definitely. And many. There was always the heavy rotation on the post.”

“And you haven’t bonded with any of your father’s women? Or did you?”

“Well, at the beginning when I was little I had my nannies who stayed with me when Vari was too busy to take care of me so I have paid little attention to his personal slaves. When I was about four, nannies were sent away.”

“And was it the traumatic experience to part with them?” Karella has shown a hint of interest.

“Unfortunately no, not at all. It was exactly opposite. These women were mortally afraid of him. Varian would kill without the second thought the girl who would cause any harm to his infant son, so they were usually overprotective to a fault which would be a constant pain in the ass for any kid. So when Vari told me we will stay always close from now on I was beside myself with joy. Being with the dad was the thousand times better than with constantly moaning females.”

“I see,” Agne sighed. “But you’re not making it easy…”

“Listen, miss, there’s no need to look for the explanation in my childhood traumas. I can tell you now I remember none. It’s my genetics that poses the problem. Something outside my free will. Just biology. Can’t you stick with that?”

“Mr Kennert, it’s me who’s inquiring you, not the opposite. Calm down, please. We will get there eventually,” Agne scolded him. “And if you are not happy with my ways, I can always resign. Do you want me to?”

“No, I don’t,” he spat, irritated. “I wanted to make it all faster. To point the things you…”

“I’m too stupid to recognise by myself? That’s what you’re thinking,  _sir_?” she smirked.

“No, I…”

“I am nearly sure it’s what you are thinking. I’m younger and female so you think you’re superior here.”

Artri didn’t want to aggravate the conflict, if I could call it that, so attempted to sound calmly but firm.  
“Ms Agne, I meant nothing of the sort. I don’t see your gender as inferior. Not in the slightest. Especially with you, Argossynians, you’re such tough players. So let’s continue the way you intended to, okay?”

“Sweet Goddess!” Karella _giggled_. “You aren’t lying. I could never guess, judging by your behaviour toward one of my compatriots. So, returning to your life story, did you make any bonds with your father’s females?”

“Well, they tried to bond with me, usually. They wanted me to be their ally when dealing with Vari. He had to be terrible for them so having his beloved son on their side would be worth fighting for, regardless they liked me or no.”

“And now that’s interesting.” Karella looked close to satisfied at last.


	9. Karella. Part 3

Artri was far from the agreeing with the strategy his Argossynian representative favoured. She behaved like the person already believing in his worst crimes and looking only for the way to find what made Artri evil enough to commit them. But Artri hadn't became evil, he was born evil. And he did evil things mainly because of it but not necessarily all attributed to him by Argossynians. But the fake evidence may be procured easily. He couldn't prove he says the truth in any way. His was the lost cause apparently, and these conversations were pointless activities, good only for killing the time in captivity before Artri himself will be killed and buried.

“So, Mr Kennert,” Karella interrupted his uneasy thoughts, “Can you tell me how your father's slaves tried to bribe you?”

“It's hard to describe it as a bribing. Most of them… kind of worshiped me. They were begging me to acknowledge them as my friends. So I was showered with compliments. They called me the little prince, their young master and some such nonsense. It was embarrassing. Adult women kissing my hands, begging for a forgiveness for the faults that were not there.”

“Did you look down on them?”

“I didn't know what was going on. No one ever told me. If I knew maybe I would talk to my father in their defence, because I always loved to show magnanimity and benevolence. It stroked my evolving ego enormously. Now, knowing well about what I, myself, am capable to do, I more like pity them. Some of these females had to be really desperate.”

“I see, and have you seen your father persecuting his slaves?”

“Of course not! As nasty as Varian could be, he would never expose a young kid to watching any outright violence against human beings. It's strictly adults’ thing. I don't know what you imagine here, but we aren't such barbarians. That's why I was completely unaware about what they really wanted.”

“Ah, monsters with some standards?” Karella chided.

“You can call it that,” Artri agreed, not taking the bait.

“Oh, okay. So it was your early childhood. What happened next?”

“When I was about five we have moved to Galdanede, because my father wanted me to grow close to power circles of The XY Zone, which was impossible on a peripheral globe like the one, where I was born. Before that I was learning at home but soon after we arrived to the capital and settled, I was admitted to the famous school for boys. Gavin Alverren’s school. One Makantaran like us was teaching there and he became my tutor. It happened it was the same man from who's ranch we were kidnapped a few days ago. He had returned on Makantara after the retirement…”  
While saying this something hit him.  
“Ms Agne, can you ask in my name if my host wasn't hurt during the action. I should ask before…”

“Mister Kennert, we usually don't persecute old men, but I'll ask, for you, to be sure.”

“Thank you, Ms Agne,” Artri's smile was genuinely grateful. “You're very kind! I wouldn't like him to suffer for the sins, he didn't commit. Good old Akela never hurt anyone. He hadn't any slaves and was always kind to everyone.”

“Your former teacher was kind, okay, but what about other pupils at your new school? Seems to me you were younger than most of them. And home grown genius, as far as I know, so, haven't you been bullied by older boys?”

“Oh, yea,” Artri's smile was even wider this time.

“Was that funny?” The girl asked dumbfounded.

“I mean they tried. Especially one such a power trio. They were calling me the wild child. And soon they were shown how wild exactly Makantaran children can be. No one ever dared to harass me afterwards. Especially after my fiercely protective parent made the hellish scene in the owner's cabinet. They were sent elsewhere soon.”

“You, boys,” Karella wasn't impressed. “What is so attractive in violence you love it that much?”

“It was in self defense, madam. You would want me to stand and let them beat me?”

“You don't understand,” young woman sighed. “Everyone has the right to defend themselves but being proud of crippling someone, even the attacker, is entirely different thing.”

“My filly told me nearly the same,” Artri blurted before he noticed what is coming out of his lips.

“Your filly?” She shuddered.

“Yes,” there was no point in hiding it anymore. “Ivvi, my baby.”

“I'm afraid she never was truly yours,” Karella stated cruelly. “But it's not the subject of this interview. Can we return to your biography?”

“I think we can.” Artri Kennert didn't smile anymore.


	10. Karella. Part 4

The way Karella was looking at the physicist was almost devoid of emotions. She had scolded him a few times now, and he swallowed it without the hint of protest. He got used to it admirably well. She has made no notes so far, so most probably was recording everything, even if she hasn’t warned him about it.

Artri was wondering if she would be kind enough to ask Vivianne for even the shortest meeting with him. The scientist needed to see her desperately but didn’t like to beg Rhea. If everything fails, he may do just that but not yet.

Theoretically Vien ought to bear witness to both his bad, but also good deeds and qualities. And as the victim of his, her testifying in the favour of Art, should have its special meaning. How could she abandon him that completely? He never done that. Even during punishing the girl Artri took certain measures of control. They proved to be far from perfect, as the case of her broken hand had shown, but they were there. He would never leave Vivianne in a mortal peril without his help.  
Is that possible she doesn’t care at all if he lives or dies?

“Mr. Kennert, are you still with me?” Karella inquired, seeing his absent gaze.

“Yes. I’m sorry, my lady.” The man apologized quickly. He was growing sentimental. And mellow.

“Returning to your school years... apparently you had enemies but what about friends? Do you befriend other people easy?”

““My dad, well, he wanted me to join a typical, albeit somehow elite school, to give me the ample opportunity for social interactions and I’m very grateful for this because it paid off. I had met my best friends there. And they are still my best friends and coworkers. Or maybe I should say ‘were’?”

“It’s too early to worry about this. I assure you," she said. "And by the way, If you’re too tired with our meeting we can postpone the rest of the interview until tomorrow or even the day after tomorrow.”

Artri tried to smile. “Talking to intelligent persons is never tiresome, Ms. Agne. My only complaint would be about these restraints. Sitting with them for so long may be… uncomfortable. But I can manage, so don’t worry about me. We can go on as long as you wish to.”

“Being honest,” the girl admitted, her gaze a little mellower now, “I don’t feel threatened in your presence. And surely trying to hurt me would be the huge disadvantage for your case. I guess you are too intelligent to forget about that. So I think I’ll summon the guard to untie you if you promise to behave.”

“No problem. I can promise it easily, at least now when my inhibitors are still working. Not sure about after but there’s no need to worry about it yet.”

“Your inhibitors?” Karella looked surprised.

“They haven’t told you? I think they ought to. It’s a crucial information regarding the ones like me. I’m sure you should know before coming here.” He didn’t like it one bit.

“Calm down, please,” the woman silenced him. “I was given the job today maybe there wasn’t time to do this just yet. Your worries are premature. Everything would be explained eventually.”

“Yes, Ms Agne.” Artri schooled his features. “I hope you’re right.”


	11. Wotan

Soon Vien had a serious problem. She knew it would emerge sooner or later. Unfortunately, it was the former. Her bad luck was alive and kicking. No matter if she was indifferent or even hated her former lover, the girl could not deny her body missed him and badly.

Before The XY Zone she had no problems with the lack of a suitable partner. But now every attempt at pleasuring herself resulted in her brain recalling the image of the green-eyed, black-haired monster. Viciously dominant. He was always convinced that everyone has to be his to command. And the man’s doppelganger from Vivianne’s dreams was no different.

Vien knew she needed someone to distract her and make her forget about the possessive bastard. It was this or the proposition Rhea was talking about. The possibility of forgetting about Kennert was tempting, but the girl hesitated. Because it would make her even more helpless and vulnerable than before, not knowing what to avoid. There was no safe return to the former innocence. She has changed. And it must stay that way. Unlearning was not the option.

But she ought to, has to find a new partner. For the distraction, but also as the means of a revenge on the man who enslaved her and had the audacity to suggest she must be faithful to him. For which Artri had no right at all.

She knew only one such person but was not sure if he is free. Finding her old contacts was easy. And Wotan’s was among them. She’ll just ask him. Where’s the harm in that? If her first lover is taken she won’t be disturbing him but if not… well.

“Mr Sawter?” Wotan looked differently than she remembered. When Vien was with him, the man seemed to her handsome and attractive. Now she saw him as an acceptable but hardly anything more. Painfully average.

“Hi, Vien.” the man smiled. “I’m so glad you have called me. It worried me when your sister told me what happened. It’s such a relief to see you whole and safe again. How you’re doing back at home?”

“I’m trying to find my former self but so much has changed,” the girl confessed. She didn’t want to be more specific or at least not yet.

“My feelings for you haven’t,” he said looking her in the eyes.

“Feelings?” Vien flinched. “You were never talking about feelings before, Tan.”

“I… didn’t want to scare you. You were treating me as the means to an end. As simple as that but it was okay. I was ready to come to terms with it. Because it’s better to be with the fantastic girl like you without feelings from her side, than not to be at all.”

That statement reminded her something. Someone who said very similar thing  
She didn’t like it.

“Please don’t be a teaser, Tan. I’m in no mood for such jokes. For any jokes, to be honest,” she warned him.

“I can imagine,” the brown-haired man looked at the former slave with a genuine sympathy. “But why do you think I’m joking?”

“I’m sorry,” Vien apologised for her accusation. “I guess I may be a little oversensitive after The XY. I have begun my therapeutic sessions. Methinks I need more time to acclimatise again. This meeting was probably premature. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Wotan smiled again. He covered her hand with his. “Just contact me when you will be ready. Can I count on that?”

“I don’t know,” she let him hold her palm a bit longer. “Maybe.”

“I’ll be waiting patiently whatever it takes,” Sawter said at last, kissing Vivianne’s fingers. “And remember, we can always be just friends.”

“Thank you,” Vien felt relieved. “Can you walk me home, perhaps?”

“You’re living with your sister now?”

“For the time being, yes. I feel safer that way.”

So they walked to Christine’s side by side talking about random things. Like nothing special happened between this meeting and their last.


	12. Justice for the Damned

“You’re early,” Rhea noticed when Vivianne returned home. “Chriss told me you may stay the night.”

“I planned to, or at least considered that before the meeting but the man talked about feelings…” Vien answered sadly. “But I’m not ready for them yet. I feel much too young for serious affairs. Just wanted, you know…”

“I think you should look for the boy closer to your own age,” Rhea pointed. “Older men are serious usually. Maybe your friends know someone more suitable for my foster daughter? Have you asked them?”

“Thanks for your advice. I know you mean the best for me but it would be embarrassing to admit I can’t manage by myself.” The girl sighed.

“Come on, why do you think so? You were outside Argossyne for many months. It’s natural you haven’t many contacts here. But you will do as you wish. Nobody would tell you what to do anymore.”

“Nobody?” Vivianne smiled weakly. “Do you mean that nobody?” It was hard to breach the subject but something urged her to do it. Maybe she wanted to test if anything has changed for her since the memorable escape to the Makantaran bush and beyond.

“Do you really want to talk about him?”  
The older woman looked at Vivianne sceptically.

“No, not really,” Vien murmured. “But maybe I should know what’s happening. How is the investigation going? Did you find any clues?”

“Unfortunately, we cannot count on any hard evidence. We are too far away from the places and people to be checked and they are outside of our reach for obvious reasons. It’s the matter of the interrogations. At first with no coercive measures and after that with the use of the truth serum. If results wouldn’t be compatible, we can apply the intra-cortex sonde to be sure enough to form the judgement.”

“I see, it sounds reasonable,” Vien nodded. “Does the use of intra-cortex sonde hurt?”  
The girl wanted to know.

“A little,” Rhea admitted, “but not that much. It’s more unpleasant experience than exactly painful.”

“I see.” Vien looked at her shoes. It was so strange to discuss openly such things. It was giving her something close to the perverse pleasure. Schadenfreude of sorts. She never was a vindictive person, but it was him who made her feel like that. She should not pity him. And she won’t.

“Has he already confessed anything to burden him enough for…”

“I guess the man we’re talking about is not that stupid to tell us everything out of the pure goodness of his heart. But we will soon see.”

“Waiting,” Vien sneered. “It already lasts too long if you ask me,” she spat irritated.

“I’m sorry but we have to be sure to avoid the condemnation of the innocent man. We aren’t like them and never will be.”

“It’s a pity we aren’t, Rhea! They always fight as dirty as they can. We will never win being honourable all the time. It’s plain stupid!”

“It’s not as simple as that. We also can’t afford to be like them, because we’re weaker. There’s too many of them and we are alone. We can’t antagonize other planets and fight them all. Therefore, we can’t give them any serious reason for attacking us. I’m sorry but we must be sure. Your sister will tell you exactly the same. I’ll do anything to make him pay for what he did to you but I must observe standards while aiming at it. It pains me to say this but there’s no other way, child.”

“Maybe I should strangle him when he was unconscious in that ship,” Vivianne whispered. She will never regain the peace of mind as long as that man is still breathing.


	13. Karella. Part 5

Next time Artri and Karella met, the man wasn’t restrained. She felt safe enough to not demand it.  
“Thanks a lot for trusting me, Ms Agne,” the scientist said, offering her the radiant smile. It didn’t look like manipulation at all. Just a genuine expression of the gratitude.

“You welcome, Mr Kennert.” She smiled back, her smile much more reserved. “Where have we stopped? Can you remind me, perhaps?”

“I can barely believe, you need me to tell you, such an organised person, but okay. It was when I have finished Alverren’s school. I was thirteen, and it was the time I have received the fantastic offer of individual studies by Galdanedian University’s physics department. It was glorious. I could leave that stupid school and do something important and interesting.”

“So it’s like you had skipped the intermediate level of your education, am I right?” Karella inquired.

“Kind of,” Artri admitted. “Vari was babbling something about continuing it simultaneously but surely it would waste my natural talents. Apparently I wasn’t a good material for a poet or even an engineer so why bother. Varian soon relented or rather my new mentors convinced him. Amazing what well used authority can achieve. So it was an additional and useful lesson in its own right.”

“And who were your mentors?” Karella haven’t commented on that last statement.

“Actually, all the top of their scientific staff. I have chosen Calvin F. Ferneeson to act as my main tutor though. Maybe he’s not that well-known because of his own, individual achievements but the man was the fantastic and inspiring teacher. It was a privilege to be led by him.”

“And you were his only pupil I guess?” Karella interrupted.

“Well, no. Calvin took us both under his wings, me and Tommy. Tommy Fisher, I told you about him before.”

“Yes, I remember. Your best friend from school.”

“Exactly. And soon we competed and fiercely.”

“But you’re younger than him?”

“Not much. About one Galdanedian year. But we were in the same class.”

“I remember. You have already told me. And also how you were pretending to be the couple.” She giggled.

“Yep!” Artri smiled widely. “You can’t imagine how much fun one can get by teasing the blockheads. It’s a wonder you can find the redneckness literally everywhere, even in an elitist school like Alverren’s. Another reason to rejoice when I left it.”

“So you both were happy…”

“Yes, we were,” the black-maned nodded. “We had great a time, even if it wasn’t without its shadow.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, remember I was thirteen than. About that time my hormones kicked in and with the genome like mine results were scary. I was decidedly not prepared for something like that.”

“Can you describe your problem?”

“Most terrifying thing for me were sudden bouts of an uncontrollable aggression. I sometimes experienced them before, but it was only when someone was threatening me. This time they appeared seemingly without a reason and worse still, without the slightest warning.”

“That’s interesting. And what have you done?”

“I felt ashamed. I always imagined myself as a refined future intellectualist, things like that should be beyond me. But I couldn’t deny what I was experiencing. So I have confessed it all before Fisher and he told me about similar things happening to him. He was already visiting the doctor so Tommy took me with him to the next meeting with the medic. The doctor immediately acknowledged the problem and asked me to return with my parent. It was when I came to know who I am. And I so wished it was not so. I have resented my father when it turned out that my troubles resulted from his not entirely responsible decision. He wanted the strong and talented child and didn’t mind side effects of genetic manipulations. But it was me who had to live with them for the rest of my life. I felt betrayed and miserable. Wanted to hurt him or myself but eventually the voice of reason prevailed. I didn’t want to damage my future, which seemed so bright not so long ago. And wasting my hard earned intellectual abilities would be the crime. So I have learned to cope, and the medicines prescribed for me helped.”

“You want me to pity you?” Karella asked.

Beautiful male looked at her with his impossibly green eyes. “Do I sound like the one asking for forgiveness? No, Ms. Agne, you wanted me to tell you about my life so I’m doing just that. May I continue?”


	14. Karella. Part 6

There would be no better reminder the man was dangerous. Not personally for her and not now. She was in a happy relationship. But if she was not, alone or frustrated, the man would pose the real threat. He was hard to forget. And not only because of his otherworldly, almost aggressive beauty. There was so much more hiding behind his calm demeanour and respect he was showing. The latter was genuine. Despite her young age she saw many captured XYers already and none behaved like him. The scientist seemed close to indifferent with his immediate fate. Like it was beneath him to care, which was almost inhuman.

“I think you can go on,” she said. “And how long your individual physics course lasted?”

“Until 2737. And while I was still continuing it I have received an offer to take part, at first from time to time, and soon as full term member, in Lucas Amenti’s researching group.”

“So you were about seventeen when you joined them? That’s impressive. Even I must admit that,” Karella smiled slightly but this time the man did not respond with the smile of his own.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Kennert?” she asked, surprised.

“I don’t want to be impolite, it’s not in my best interest to disappoint you, my lady, but you aren’t the exact person I’d like to impress.”  
And then all his initial calmness and indifference disappeared like by magic. “Ms. Agne, I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me but I seriously doubt you would believe in all I have to say. And, even if you would, I have somehow very pessimistic premonition about the others.”

“So what do you want from me? Because you want something, am I right?” She tried to be calm for both of them now.

“Yes,” the physicist admitted. “You are probably the only person this side of Great Divide, who can help me or at least the one willing to try.”

“And how do you know I’m willing?” Karella couldn’t stop herself from saying this.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” The man asked, to her utmost amazement. Being honest it sounded more like the statement than a question.

“How do you know?” Karella whispered. “I have told no one yet. Even my partner. You could not possibly guess…”

“Of course you have told no one. They wouldn’t let you meet face to face with the monster like me if they knew. Like I could spoil your unborn child with my gaze or cause you miscarriage by my evil presence alone.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” she felt more puzzled than annoyed.

“Well, that’s simple.” The man looked her in the eyes. “My kind of modificated male chromosome gives me some rather unusual abilities. And one of them is the sensitive sense of smell. As you can see beside that damn aggressive tendencies it has advantages too.”

“No, you cannot possibly tell you have smelled my baby!” Karella was close to laugh madly. It was plain crazy.

“Not your baby, to be exact, they’re far too small to be detected without the help of various medical machineries. It’s you and your hormones. We are sitting here for the long time in a limited space so the circumstances are close to perfect for my senses to act. I suspected exactly this during our first meeting but I was not sure. You have applied strong antiperspirant that time so it somehow interfered.”

“Unbelievable,” Karella sighed. “You can filter my natural smells from that of cosmetics I’m using?”

“It happens I usually can. But I prefer natural ones by the mile. That’s why I always demand from my slaves and temporary partners not to use any cosmetics at all. They think it’s because I’m incurable tyrant, which is who I really am, but not in this regard.”

“Maybe you should be honest and tell them,” she suggested.

“Perhaps you’re right but I’m not used to explaining my every action to them slaves. And, besides, it happens I won’t probably get another chance to do it, anyway.”

“You cannot be sure of that!” Karella reminded him.

“I’ve said, probably,” he stressed. “And returning to our main subject. I believe your condition can make you more sympathetic to the other’s needs. It may be not so but…”

“Maybe just tell me, okay?” She suggested watching Kennert’s struggle.

“Okay. The thing is, I don’t really care if I die or will live but if the worst-case scenario awaits me, I have to meet my precious baby, at least for the short time. And you’re the only one, Ms. Agne, Karella, who can help me with this.”

Karella wasn’t surprised at all by his plea but acted reluctant at first.

“If you want to see Ms. Tray that much you should tell Rhea. She’s closer to her as her sister’s partner. I never met her.”

“Surely you’re joking, my lady.” Artri smiled sadly. “She will rather kill me on spot and would suffer dire consequences than let me meet her foster daughter as she calls her. I have no chance with Ms. Nerraven. It happens you are my only hope.”


	15. Karella. Part 7

“Do you think it’s wise to enable contact of the victim and their abuser?” Karella asked.

“I know you can have your doubts but it’s not coercing someone into doing something. It’s just ask, nothing more. The choice will be hers. She may not grant me with her presence. I only want Vien to know I need that meeting but the final decision will be hers alone.”

Karella only sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Well, I thank you for no outright refusal at least.” His attempt at a smile was strained. It looked more like a grimace than anything else. Was it possible he really cared about that person? It was hard to tell.

“Surely I need to know more before I’ll be able to make my decision,” she warned him.

“I’m aware of that. I did terrible things, that’s right, but there were good days in our relationship too. Hopefully, they would be worthy a few minutes of her spare time.”

Karella gave him the warning look, so he abandoned the subject returning to his life story.

“When I was with Amenti my first well-known work saw the light of the day. It was inspired by one of team members, but the work itself was throughly mine. It was resolving of so-called Childer’s-Rother’s paradox. It has something in common with possible phase transition of space itself. It predicts the existence of some exotic particles in case such transition is coming.”

“And it made you famous,” Karella smiled.

“For the first time, yes,” Artri agreed. “I guess it had more in common with my age than with theory alone. Even if it’s one of most important things, to be able to predict dangerous phenomenon like this, long time before it occurs.”

“So when you became of age you were the well-known scientist already?”

“Yea, and I could start financially independent life soon after. Varian, despite his one huge mistake, was the great parent but still being independent was the thing.”

“And don’t you think it’s what every adult sentient being needs? To be independent and able to decide about themselves?”

“I know what you’re aiming for,” the physicist seemed undeterred. “If I could end the slavery with my personal decision I would do this, believe me. But it’s not me who sets the rules.”

“No, but you had nothing against using them for your various benefits.”

“I don‘t deny it,” the scientist answered calmly. “I did exactly that.”

“Okay, so when you bought your first personal slave?”

“Your namesake, Ms. Agne? I was nineteen when it happened.”

“You deemed yourself mature enough to posses another human being when nineteen?” Karella was shocked to the core.

“I could afford to keep the slave so why not? And it’s not how you think. She wasn’t brought in chains or something. Actually, it was she who wanted this first and convinced me to make her the part of my newly established household.”

“Your Karella wanted to become the property?”

“She already was public property, and it’s always better to belong to and serve one man than to depend on the whim of changing keepers of the slave houses. Besides, our women don’t know a different life than this. For her it was the major social advancement.”

“I see. And how your relationship developed after you agreed?” Karella was still sceptical but let it go.

“She was older than me and much more experienced in certain fields. So I was providing for her, offering her safety and protection and she gave me her services. It was a mutual agreement.”

“No love match than?” Karella asked half teasingly

“No. We were attracted to ourselves. Without it it wouldn’t make sense at all, but no deeper feelings occurred on any of the sides.”

“And how long it lasted?”

“Until 2741. About three years than.”

“And why did you part?”

“There were no deeper feelings between us so our union outlived its usefulness for me. Fortunately, she had someone else in mind and I helped her to woo him. So I could make myself free again with a clear conscience.”

“And what happened to my namesake after?”

“Well, I have no idea. I have lost her soon from my sight and she never contacted me again.”


	16. Karella. Part 8

Artri was ready to describe the next phase of his life, but Karella stopped him, before he had the chance to begin.

“Are you aware, Mr. Kennert, what gossips are constantly circulating about the ultimate fate of my namesake?” Her expression was calm while saying this.

“I’m painfully aware, Ms. Agne,” he answered, his calmness equal to hers. Or at least he hoped it looked like it was.

“And…” she looked at him expectantly.

“They are just gossips. I don’t answer for them and have no idea who is spreading such a nonsense. My enemies probably. I have no lack of them, unfortunately. From both sides, so to speak.”

“And there isn’t even the hint of truth in them?”

“The only truth I know, is in what I already told you. The guy seemed okay. I have checked him before, as far as I was able, as a young scientist, nowhere near influential I became later. But as soon as the act of ownership was passed to him I had no say in the matter. I couldn’t control him. I could not forbid him anything regarding my former slave.”

“Mr. Kennert, you shared your life for three years with another human being and you weren’t interested enough to check what happened to her? In the hostile environment like where you lived?”

“Even if I knew something was wrong, I had no means to help her. It would be difficult even now. And I was young and careless. When the gossips rose I tried to find more about my Karella but it was too late. Her owners could change many times since then. And they register only official acts. So there’s no way to find, what a possible culprit had done, if he didn’t want to show it.”

“And also if such a culprit was you?”

“Ms. Agne, please. Are you working as my accuser or are you supposed to be on my side in all of this?”

“I wish to be on your side. It’s my current job, remember? But I have to know as much, as I can, not to be surprised with the facts I was unaware of. It would be fatal for both of us. And you have asked me for a certain favour so I have more than one reason to inquire.”

“Oh, you’re such a tough player but I like it," Artri could not refuse himself to say this. “Another truth is I neither kill women, nor order such deeds. I do none of this to persons better than me. And I have nothing to hide in this regard.”

“And what about worse?” It intrigued Karella.

“I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

“I thought you would be frank with me, whatever subject.”

“Well, think about it as some inner dealings of the mafia. It’s of no interest to you and not the crime against humanity, I assure you.”

“Now, you’re very mysterious!”

“I’m not entirely sure my secrets would be safe with you. And if by some miracle I could return from where I came from, I would prefer them to stay hidden.”

“Okay,” she said reluctantly.  
“Let’s leave it for now but I can’t promise I wouldn’t like to return to the subject.”

Artri thought, the girl wanted to add something more but refrained from it at the last moment.


	17. The war council

In the meantime, on Galdanede. Tommy Fisher’s apartments.

 

“How come you were informed about my only son’s whereabouts and nobody told me, his parent?” Varian was livid. As it could be expected.

“I can’t answer for certain services, Vari,” Tommy responded. “They tasked me with the goal so I’m telling you. It took our spies a while, but now there’s no slightest doubt he’s kept by Argossynians. Which is fairly good news, regarding circumstances.”

“You call this the good news?” Kennert spluttered. “They want to see Artie dead!”

“There’s a difference between wanting him dead and killing him. The huge one in this case. We are lucky Nat isn’t in captivity on Riadis. That would be the major problem. In comparison it’s just a simple annoyance, but, I agree, annoyance nevertheless.”

“It’s easy for you to tell. You aren’t his father!”

“But we are like brothers, closer one to another than any born as ones. Believe me, Vari, I care about Nat as much as you do, but someone has to keep calm and a level head. Diplomatic measures will be taken soon, so we must wait and see.”

“What do you mean by soon? He can be dead before the request will be even examined.”

“He won’t. If they wanted it that bad he would be executed by now. And we know it didn’t happen. So apparently they want evidence to condemn him, or, at least, his own admittance of guilt, but they won’t get any of this. Nothing substantial exists, Argossynians can put their hands on. I’m sure about that.”

“And so called... rape?” Varian spat like it pained him to use the word.

“This and also abuse of power plus keeping Argossynian citizen against their will. They can put Nat in jail for some time for this but basically it’s nothing.”

“For how long, do you think?” Varian inquired.

“How could I know?” Tommy shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, really, because we will demand his return in either case. And our proud and honest Argossynians are in no position to refuse. They cannot take the risk to anger us. So you can sleep better tonight. Everything will be all right soon.”

“I won’t be sleeping well, or not at all, until I’ll see my child again safe and unharmed. It’s all because of that witch! I presume she’s on Argossyne too?”

“Our spy says so,” the physicist nodded.

“Good to know!” Varian seethed. “If anything bad happens to my son, she will pay for this. I’ll find the pathetic whore and will gut her alive with my own hands!”

“Calm down, please,” Tommy didn’t like what he heard. “Nat wouldn’t be happy if he could listen to you now.”

“Happy?!” Vari exclaimed. “And to think I had encouraged him to keep her alive after the family court proved her guilty of infidelity. If I only knew how this stupid infatuation will end...”

“You need not castigate yourself because of this,” Fisher patted his friend’s father on the shoulder. “He would do what he wanted to do either way, regardless of what you or anyone else could say.”

“It’s not that much of the consolation for me,” Vari sighed. “And since you told me, I would not stop thinking how it was possible for him to end suddenly among our enemies. Surely she had help. But how?”

“Maybe Nat will tell us after his return. We must hope it would be soon.”


	18. Karella. Part 9

“So you quit with your first slave and get another?” Karella asked.

“Not so fast, Ms. Agne. It wasn‘t that immediate replacement. I had far more interesting things to do. Looking for a new mistress was not my priority. In 2741 I have received the proposition of changing the team to the one my Tommy was already in.”

“It was Brinsley Schwartz’s group?”

“Exactly, the same I kind of inherited after his retirement. Being twenty-two I was the youngest among them. So it was the custom, such a newly appointed member usually received additional and pleasant duty.”

“Bringing tea or coffee why the rest was busy?” Karella giggled.

“I’ve said it was a pleasant duty”, Artri stressed trying not to burst with laughter.  
“Brin was expecting me to entertain his mistress.”

“Oh,” Karella was honestly surprised.

“It’s part of my biography not revealed to many outside my intimate circles. Now you know the secret.”

“I presume she was close to your age?”

“Young slave of the old man? No. Not at all. She had the son slightly older than me. But that was not a problem.”

“That’s interesting…”

“Yes. Everyone was happy with the arrangement. And me the most. I think I needed exactly what I got from it. You, see, from my first slave I have learned what women may want in bed but Kari has taught me all about the other things females need in everyday life. It soon became my new hobby. To make her satisfied as my newly appointed teacher.”

“It sounds like you both became close. And your coordinator wasn’t jealous?”

“Why should he? It was primarily Brin’s initiative. It’s not like I wanted to take her from him or something. We always preserved the status quo. It was the mutual agreement.”

“Mutual agreement, you say,” Karella noticed. “You have used exactly the same phrase when describing your relationship with Karella.”

“Yes, and what of it? Do you feel surprised we can be civil one to another or to respect our views and wishes?”

“It’s fine. But why it doesn’t apply to the hostages taken from our world? Nobody’s asking them for consent. Can you explain this?”

“Well, Ms. Agne it’s slightly more complicated. They come to us with so much prejudice, civilized dialogue is usually impossible. Only after learning more about a new place and its people they can make any reasonable decisions.”

“Don’t you think it’s hard to be reasonable and calm when you are kidnapped, incarcerated and sold like some kind of livestock?”

“Am I not in a similar situation now? Except for selling. But the fate that awaits me may be even worse than the latter. We are in the state of war. And the war means casualties. It’s just how it is. I’m not blaming you, I mean Argossynians for wanting revenge. It’s a human thing to crave the payoff for injustice. And I was the unjust master for my last slave. For which I’m ready to pay.”


	19. Karella. Part 10

“So how long your romance with that older woman lasted?” Karella ignored his last statement, pressing with the rest of their interview for today.

“Another three years, something like that.”  
Artri answered.

“And who decided to quit?”

“Well, there was no such a thing as parting ways completely. Brin stayed at the head of our group for many years, so I was constantly in close contact with his mistress. We only quit acting like lovers, but became lifetime friends. Until lately, that is. She didn’t like the way I was treating my girl, and I was extremely impolite when she tried to intervene. I had no chance to apologize for my asinine behaviour since then.” The physicist sighed. “So many things I have done wrong and won’t be able to make amends.”

“We will see,” Karella said but this time with little of inner conviction.  
“So what was the reason you quit?”

“It was me. It happened the fate placed on my way most beautiful, sweet and attractive girl I ever saw,” Artri confessed. “Before meeting Vivianne Tray, that is,” he added quickly.

“I guess she was one of us, like Vien?”

“No, no, not at all. She was born to Galdanedan family. Her parents were ageing couple, and they decided to end their lives soon after she reached maturity, leaving her under care of the older brother. I don’t know why they haven’t seen to finding a suitable partner for their beloved only daughter. I had no chance to ask. They left the task for Geiran. And it came out he hated her all the time, being secretly jealous of their deceased parents' affection. As soon as they closed their eyes, the brat sold her, to the slave house no less. And there I found her.”

“And it was Vai.”

“Vai Alanda Boron. Yes. I was in love for the first time. It was neither solely physical attraction like with Karella and many others nor fascination like with Schwartz’s mistress Kareema. It was like, you see someone, hear that someone’s voice and don’t want to part with that person for the rest of your life.”

“And you were…”

“Twenty five.”

“I see. Were your feelings reciprocated?”

“Well. No. Unfortunately. Maybe it’s the course of sorts but whenever I find someone I’m ready to… make my life partner, that person proves to be indifferent at best or reluctant at worst.”

“Maybe it’s just what you find most attractive in women. The distance. Reserve. No promises of an easy conquest. Things you must work for… Did she hate you?”

“Hate? No, she wasn’t anywhere near the valkyrie my fallow-haired, much later, proved to be. She was too delicate for such a strong feeling like hate or loathing. Her elderly, loving parents sheltered her from all the things nasty, dangerous or even slightly problematic. Vai had most unrealistic views of the world anyone could find. Not that she wasn’t intelligent. I could not fall in love with a person dumb or stupid. But the world, as it really was, shocked her to the core. And she was afraid of everything since then. I could not choose the worse candidate for my partner.”

“She didn’t want to go with you?”

“Oh, she went. Remember, the girl wasn’t stupid. Even she knew better than to refuse. The same logic as with Karella, being for one man is usually safer than for many. So yes, I was full of childish hope it would work against all odds. Unfortunately, it didn’t.” He sighed again.  
“For the first time I had to acknowledge defeat. And to preempt questions about the fate of my second mistress, I didn’t kill her, like I didn’t kill Karella.”

“Can you prove it?”

“Yes. I can.”


	20. On the crossroads

“How was your interview, today?” Rhea asked the girl.

“Fruitful, Ms. Nerraven,” Karella answered. “You won’t be happy for what I know. It will damage your whole concept of that man’s guilt or at least most of it, I’m afraid.”

“You sound like feeling compassion for him. Am I right?” The older woman gave Karella an accusatory glance.

“The concept I’m serving is not called that. Its name is justice. I hope it’s exactly the same you honour.”

“Oh, such great words. But yes, I share your views. Even if, in this case, I would love not to.”

“Then I have to apologise. I didn’t want to sound confrontational.” Karella retreated immediately.

“No, it’s me who acted unprofessional as first, forgive me. And just call me Rhea. What was it you found?”

 

* * *

 

Rhea was the next to talk to their prisoner today.

“I wonder, Kennert, why you haven’t told me about one very important thing. You didn’t trust me to be an honest adversary of yours?” she started with no preamble.

“Good evening, Ms. Nerraven. It’s nice to see you too,” the man said. It was annoying he never seemed afraid. The fiend had quite a lot of class, she had to give him that.

“I have asked you the question.”

“The answer is simple enough. I don’t know you, so I cannot be sure what awaits me from your side. Therefore, I tried to keep my secrets until most suitable moment. But apparently I have failed. Now I guess, she was here to make me more open and trusting. The whole representative of mine thing was the hoax, am I right?”

The male was calm but his eyes were shinning with a devilish light. Was it possible his so-called inhibitors started already to wear off? The moment their medics were awaiting anxiously. She discretely checked her disintegrator, just in case.

“You can think whatever you want to think,” she said with calm matching his. “And I won’t grant you with the response to your insinuations. Now it’s time for something entirely different. As you recall, I have advised you to be frank with us, for your own good. Now we will check if you complied. Would you, or do we have to restrain you?”

The medicine was a small, rather inconspicuous pill of a dirty yellow colour.

“Keep it under your tongue for the while until it dissolves.” Rhea instructed him.

Universe famous physicist took the pill between his long, aristocratic fingers.  
“This, really?” he smiled. “We, in XY Zone, prefer torture.”

“And we do not.” Rhea tried to not show her growing excitement.


	21. Vivianne

“Come on, Kennert,” she cut him off again with an irritation. “What is this game you play?”

“I upset you,” he remarked sadly. “I must agree, this insinuation was out of place. Excuse me. If I continue to behave like this, you will probably never want to endure my presence again.”

“I’m not sure if I want to continue now, if you won’t go straight to the point. Besides, I do not have the whole evening. What do you really want from me?”

“Is it so hard to believe that someone can enjoy watching you and listening to your voice? In the end... well...” he stopped, seeing the clear warning in her eyes.  
“I wanted... I thought now, when it is up to you to control the situation, you may want to hear what I have to explain. No, no, I do not expect you to forgive me anything. I’m not trying to justify myself, because there is no excuse for my actions. But I want you to know where it all came from and only then issue the final judgment.”

“And what will it give you? You know well, your fate lies no longer in my hands. So, even if you can convince me of everything, you will gain nothing from it. Besides, I’m done with you, Kennert.”

“That’s true, you brought the monster before the tribunal without dirtying your hands with his blood. Your conscience is clean. Just like you!”

“Don’t give me false compliments, Kennert. I do not need your praise.” The girl frowned.

“I know. Please, excuse me again. But I really admire you.”

“Sure, and that’s why you called me the bitch and trash?” She asked calmly.

“It was only for the show!”

“Not necessarily. Not always. And you know it the best.”

“I’ve never thought about you like that. That’s right, I’m a psychopath. Yes, I tormented women, and it gave me satisfaction. But I never believed in any nonsense about their inherent inferiority. Everything could have been different. If only I would not let myself to act driven by the feral, blind jealousy at some point.”

“Your jealousy attack lasted the long time,” she said with a sneer. “It nearly cost me my life!”

“Your life was never threatened. But yes, I was capable of the bottomless foolishness.”

“Maybe it’s like you said. But during our forced relationship I have lost my first child. They raped me many times, first your guards and later my so-called guests. To this day I am afraid of my shadow and I have nightmares, I guess you know on what a topic? Therapy does not cancel this. Because everything stays in your head. All this horror and pain and fear. They will never pass away. It should satisfy you. You’ve left your mark on me. Forever. No matter what they will do with you.”

The only answer was silence. He probably sensed that she would accept nothing more at this moment. He was sitting for a long minute with his head down.

“Can I ask you something?” he finally said. “You do not have to answer if you do not want to, but…”

“Well, then ask. I’ll soon be going. My old friends Mel and Engie invited me to see the movie tonight, as if someone, who went through hell, could have wanted such a trivial entertainment.”

“When you ran from me, with Jon Caroll I mean, did you…, did you plan to keep my baby after reaching Argossyne? Or you wanted your pregnancy ended? I know, what you’ve said when Varian inquired, but I would like to hear it now, when you aren’t under pressure anymore.”  
“Good question.” Vivianne smiled bitterly. “And easy enough to answer. You forgot it wasn’t only your baby but mine in an equal measure. And it was this child I have taken that enormous risk for. To raise him in the healthy environment and to prevent them from becoming the monster, like the one who ensnared me. Satisfied?”

“Very. Thank you Viv. You’re an angel.” The prisoner smiled warmly.

 

* * *

 

“Strange thing about your prisoner dear Vien,” Rhea said.

“He is not my prisoner!” The girl hissed. The meeting with the former owner went differently than she expected. Its outcome unsettled Vivianne, but for entirely different reasons she was expecting.

That day she cancelled the former appointment with her friends and contacted Wotan Sawter instead, asking if he’s free in the evening. It happened the man had no particular plans for today. And so they met and Vivianne stayed the night this time.


	22. Sisters

“What does that mean?!” Vien was furious. “This monster starved me nearly to death and for two times. Ordered the others to take me by force. And you say we can’t kill him?! Where’s the justice in that? You want to keep incurable rapists and murderers alive?!”

“Iven, calm down, please. I know he hurt you and terribly and should receive severe punishment for his transgressions. But it’s not nearly enough to execute him.”

“How come, pray tell me? He has ordered the killing of my friend Jon. Of his former slave Vai Boron. Is it really not enough for a death sentence?”

“He’s not guilty of these deaths, Vien,” Christine stated calmly.

“What?” There was the shock and disbelief in Vivianne’s blue eyes.

“Our best people tried everything, from truth serum to intra-cortex sonde with him and all the answers from either source are firm, coherent and honest. The man remembers nothing he’s talking about while drugged and yet he says exactly the same things when fully conscious.”

“It cannot be…” Vivianne sounded devastated. “But Jon?”

“One of Kennert’s men killed him in self-defence. The culprit was severely scolded because of using the disintegrator, not temporarily paralysing Caroll instead, but it was too late.”

“But he ordered me to bury my friend’s body when I was still bleeding after miscarriage!”

“I know, love, I know.” Christine gathered Vien in her arms. “They say he’s ashamed because of this. But that’s how his personality works. He was plain jealous because he was sure you both were lovers. And he was, is, extremely possessive with you. So I don’t recommend him as a life partner, toxic and abusive he is, but it’s not the same as issuing the death sentence.”

“And what about Vai?”

“That’s even simpler. She and her partner live here under false names.”

“I wish to meet her than... But there’s really nothing severe enough we can accuse him of?”

“He is responsible for a few deaths, that’s true, but these people… well, if they were in our hands they would surely end the same way. Eliminating them was a gift to humanity. We cannot exactly blame him for doing our work. Besides, killing Kennert, or even torturing him, would cause severe diplomatic scandal. The scientist that well known, universal icon he is, cannot be disposed off without the strong evidence of his crimes. And we haven’t any.”

“So he can’t be tortured and I, your sister, could, because I’m no one?! And my hurt means nothing?!”

“It means the whole Universe to me, to Rhea, believe me, she tried everything.” Christine said with the painful expression. “And I could murder him with my own hands for his cruelty. But I can’t. It’s something their hawks long for, since I can remember. The pretext to crush us once and for all. Not the skirmishes on the borders but through annihilation. I cannot, for private reasons, endanger all our people, both adults and children. I’m sorry Vien.”

Vivianne deflated, her anger and hurt were still there but she ordered herself to step down from the fiery high.  
“No, it’s… it’s me who should be. I’m sorry I shouted at you. I should know better. You are the voice of reason. I will always admire this in you.”

“Believe me, little sister, I’m ashamed of my total impotence. What our mothers would say?”

“It’s not your fault,” Vien smiled through bitter tears. “There’s no justice in the Universe and you can’t change it single-handedly. And I cannot let this monster to cause the breach between us. Do what you must. I’ll accept it.”

“But it also means…” Chriss started but Vien was faster.

“It’s not so hard to tell. We will soon be forced to free the snake. Isn’t it so?”

“His friends are active in a campaign to retrieve him.” Christine admitted with a grave voice.

“I would not expect otherwise. So is the date set already?”

“Not yet. But we can’t stall too much, I’m afraid.”

“So soon I must go into hiding. Because once free, he won’t let me live in peace.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I’ll do what I must. And you must do your thing.”  
Vien kissed the other woman fondly. “I love you, big sister, no matter what.”

“And I love you too, kitten. I could give my life to see you peaceful and happy. If only it would be enough!”

“It’s okay.” It was Vien’s turn to console her sibling. “At least we have each other. And, for what I care, they can go fuck themselves!”


	23. Christine

One day Christine had the meeting with their prisoner. She resolved to ask him to cooperate in certain matters in exchange for freedom. There was no guarantee he will keep his word after the release but the woman had to try. For her people and for her little sister.

So far she knew said sister’s former master (the owner, the sick bastard owned her beloved sibling, but calm down, you can’t think about it now) only from the footage made during his interrogations. It was the first time they shared the same room.  
The man was fully immobilized just in case. They stopped to give the male his inhibitors some time ago so he was supposed to be extremely dangerous and unpredictable. But their doctors demanded this because they never examined modificated man of that quality. He was the source of an instant fascination for them. What a pity it has to end.  
Not knowing about this she could never tell. The physicist was calm and collected. Relaxed even in his not very comfortable position.

“Morning, Kennert,” she started, trying to sound as indifferent and cool as she could be. “I’m Christine Marren, Vivianne’s sister.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, the living legend.” He smiled politely. Even without the make-up he was caught with and his hair tied behind Artri Kennert was the sight to behold.  
“And to what do I owe your presence, my lady. You wanna talk about your little sister?”

“I’m here as my people’s leader,” Chriss stated sternly. “And I want you to confess your crimes against them.”

“I know the only one,” Artri said showing no trace of fear. “Being terrible master for your sweet half-sister. I have no excuse for my too many grave misdeeds and transgressions against her precious body and mind. I’m ready to receive the punishment I deserve. However you deliver your justice.”  
His green eyes were lively and intelligent. The man didn’t look like the monster Vien claimed him to be. What a perfect camouflage. One could firmly believe this is his true lovely self.

“Are you honest in this statement?” She wanted to be sure.

“In every word,” he admitted. “So, is the date of my execution already set?”

“Well…” Christine was looking for the best words to start the next part of conversation. But he misunderstood her slight hesitation for something entirely different.

“So you’ll keep me in the dark until the day. Fairly enough. I probably deserve that too.” He sighed. “But can I hope for my last wish to be granted?”

“Your last wish?” He surely intrigued her.

“Yes, it’s an easy one to fulfill. Please let me see my little Squirrel one more time before I die!”

“Squirrel, that’s how you call her?”

“Yes. When the light shines from the certain angle there’s a reddish glow to her otherwise fallow hair. When I saw this for the first time the nickname appeared from nowhere and it stuck. She never learned to like it though…” That smile again. Dreamy. Like that of the man in love. Wasn’t it sick? Wasn’t it surreal to discuss the nicknames of her sister with the former owner of the latter? It was.

“I’m sorry, but she doesn’t want to see you again. She’s done with your filth forever.” The woman hoped it stings. She wanted him to suffer.

“Even from a distance? No? Okay. If not, I’d like to have her image at least. May be the smallest you have. To keep it with me meanwhile. You can take it from my dead body after I won’t need it. Please.”

“That’s ridiculous,” she shook her head disbelievingly.

“What is?” And now his voice was strained. “You loved no one?”

“Sorry but you of all people shouldn’t use that word!” She spat with venom. And instantly regretted her outburst. She shouldn’t let herself be provoked by this fiend.

“Shouldn’t I?!” He lashed violently loosing his calm at last. But restraints kept him firmly in place. “You are a good person by birth. What do you know about struggles of less lucky beings…”

“Sorry but somehow I can’t sympathize.”

“I understand, but the picture? What’s wrong with borrowing it, for the short term I suppose? As my part of a bargain I can record the speech to my friends and compatriots asking them to not seek revenge for my death.”

“And you think they’ll heed it?”

“Probably not,” he admitted. “But I can always try.”  
He was so eager to please her. Surprising.

“I won’t be torturing you any longer,” she put her cards on the table. “We have no evidence enough to issue the death sentence. Also, I was thinking about releasing you. But on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“You’ll forget about ever knowing my sister. After all she suffered Vien deserves to live in peace. So?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Marren. That’s one thing I can’t do. That’s not because I don’t want it. She’s impossible to forget.”


	24. Karella. Part 11

“So we meet again, Mr. Kennert,” Karella said instead of formal greeting.

“It’s always the great pleasure to see you, Ms. Agne.” Artri responded. There was nothing triumphant in the man’s tired smile. The scientist looked sad and miserable. “I almost pity myself for not being able to see you in action during the trial.”

“Really? You would prefer to be tried publicly because of this?” she voiced her surprise.

“Well, that’s why I said ‘almost'. But seeing all these competent and devoted persons, I, for the first time, started to fully realise how much we lose, where I live, letting all these potential abilities to stay dormant in our slaves. First though, I would like to apologize.”

“You want to apologize? And what for?” Karella was intrigued.

“There was a certain moment I was convinced you were serving here as a kind of Trojan horse.”

“The what?” Karella burst out with laughter.

“Sounds crazy now, I know,” Artri admitted. “In my state of mind I figured, they sent you to pry informations out of me about any potential evidence benefiting me. To, well, to neutralise them before I could use it.”

“You thought we will hide the information you gave me about Vaicia Boron’s fate? Why would we do this? Using false accusations would soon backfire and straight in our faces. We wanted justice, not revenge.”

“I know this now, Ms. Agne and that’s why I must apologize. I was in the state of a prolonged stress, obviously, but even this does not justify my crazy suspicions. I also would like to thank you for lending me friendly ear through all of our conversations, and last but not least for finding Vai. You now understand why I couldn’t talk about this to anyone openly. Hopefully, it will remain the secret for the sake of them both. I never wanted to whitewash myself for the price of endangering them. Her current partner’s family future could also be threatened if my people knew.”

“It will stay the secret. Don’t worry. But it’s your own sincerity, that helped you the most, far more than the fact Vai Boron lives and thrives. Did you know they have three children?”

“Really?”

“Yes, two girls and the boy.”

“That’s fantastic. I wasn’t able to contact them for many reasons but it’s good to know. Can’t help but think they could be mine if things ended differently between Vai and me.” He trailed off.

“Forgive me the personal remark but you don’t look like the one celebrating the end of your troubles. You should be happy because of returning soon to where you belong. Being in your place I surely would be,” Karella said.

“And what about the things I have done to… What about Viv?”

“Ms. Marren haven’t told you? I know you had the meeting with her. Or Ms. Nerraven?”

“They barely inform me about anything.”

“Well, she decided not to pursue her own charges against you. It’s because the whole procedure would be far too painful and uncomfortable for her compared to whatever punishment you could meet.”

“It sounds like she would be much happier if you could prove me to be the murderer of innocents, she was convinced I was.” He stated bitterly.

“Mr. Kennert, don’t make me regret the things I have done for you.” Karella warned him. “After all she went through Ms. Tray had every right to suspect the worse from her former tormentor.”

“Surely you’re right, Ms. Agne. I’m sorry. And thank you again. I wish you all the best. For you and your baby.”


	25. Rhea

“We will give you one-person shuttle in which you can leave our space. Your friends will wait for you in a vicinity of the Makantaran system. Please re-send the craft unmanned, when you’ll join your allies. I will be grateful for this because we have strictly limited resources so we wouldn’t like to turn it into an undeserved gift for you.” Rhea recited the text she had to deliver like the android on autopilot.

Artri looked at her, seemingly indifferent.  
“I guess, Ms. Nerraven,” he said, “you would prefer to use your elegant disintegrator to get rid of me forever than to grant me the freedom. Don’t you like to change your mind? There’s still ample time for this.”

“Stop it. It’s not funny at all.” The woman spat. “You know exactly why I can’t do this, no matter how much I’d love to. So don’t even try to tempt me.”

“I didn’t mean it as a joke, madam. If not killing me, maybe let me stay here to repent for my misdeeds. Any menial tasks you can give me…”

“Enough!” Now Rhea was furious. “Surely you’re intelligent enough  _m_ _ister_  Kennert to understand the simple fact, on Argossyne you always will be persona non grata. And, besides, surely we don’t want to steal you from the rest of humanity, which indisputably craves the products of such an important and venerated person’s mind.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for making you annoyed. It wasn’t my intention at all.” Artri made the gesture of capitulation. “But you cannot blame me for trying.”

“What do you mean, Kennert? You have promised us to not pursue your former partner!” Rhea reminded him.

“And I intend to keep my promise. To not pursue her actively. But Vien must be more careful from now on. Far more than she was when first captured. The girl that pretty and plain endearing, intelligent, educated and natural submissive, will always attract The XY Zone slavers or other types like that.”

“Men like you!” His last words made Rhea livid.

“Exactly,” Artri admitted. “And not all of them are as civilized and self-conscious of their own vices as me. So please, protect her at all costs. I wouldn’t like to see her harmed one day.”

“It’s no longer your business, Kennert,” Rhea frowned. “You had your chance and lost it. Pathetically so, then don’t teach us how to act. And stop pretending, once and for all, you care about my foster daughter’s well-being.”

“Ms. Nerraven, I assure you, if you could use your sophisticated machines on my brain now, you would know I’m not lying. But, as you have just said, it’s no longer officially my business, so I can only ask, humbly, for the favour. And one more thing. You may not believe me now but I’m true ally of yours. I hope one day I’ll be able to prove it.”

“I’m no longer interested in what you have to say,” Rhea Nerraven stated coldly. “Goodbye Kennert. I sincerely hope I won’t see you ever again.”

She left before Artri had the chance to respond.

 

* * *

 

It happened the physicist could see Rhea one more time, in the last minutes before his departure.

“To what I owe the pleasure, Ms. Nerraven?” Artri greeted her. There was no hint of irony in the scientist’s words.

“You know well, for me it’s not the pleasure at all,” Rhea responded with something close to a delicate smile, “but someone has to warn you, and my superiors tasked me with it. Try nothing stupid. We want our prisoner delivered to the final destination exactly in one piece. It’s important for us and not because of any warm feelings toward you.”

“I’m not that stupid to expect them. And don’t worry, madam. I’m not used to give up as long as there’s a sliver of chance things may yet improve for me. Hopefully, one day we will meet in more fortunate circumstances than these, Ms. Nerraven.”  
He bowed before her and turned towards the waiting craft.

Rhea Nerraven was watching him with the hand on the holster of her disintegrator.


	26. Return

Tommy was waiting, together with Vari Kennert, to meet Art in the XY Zone space again. In the absence of the scientist’s now former slave they were two persons closest to him. For Artri it was the sad return, so he greeted them without an enthusiasm.

“Thanks for launching the campaign for retrieving me,” he said hugging Fisher, “and you look as pretty as always, little brother.”

“Hi, dad,” he then approached his father.  
“I’m sorry, I have failed.”

“What do you mean by failed?” Varian was nearly speechless after Art’s surprising confession.

“I have promised you grandchildren soon and look how it ended. I have let Double X-ers to outsmart me and lost the slave I should be able to protect. Your son is the walking disaster. My enemies will have a good laugh at me.”

“Nobody would dare!” Varian exclaimed, exasperated. “And she wasn’t worthy your interest. What happened to the little… thing?”

“She’s dead!” Artri said with a determined look.

“Really?” Both Tommy and Vari let out a surprised shout.

“Metaphorically speaking. She’s dead for me. The girl ditched me without a second thought, can you believe that?”

“Maybe it would be for the better,” Varian mumbled and added more loudly, “I can’t believe there’s only one woman in the whole habitable space with genetics like hers. Surely it should be possible to find at least a few more equally suitable carriers, but without her treacherous temper.”

“Actually, it’s the temper he liked in her the most, genetics aside,” Tommy tapped Artri on the shoulder.

“Yes, little brother, be cruel to me,” the black-maned smiled to him. “Surely I deserve it.”

“The way you look at me I can guess you will soon need a certain favour from your old friend, am I right, Nat?” Fisher returned the smile.

“Oh, Tommy, you know me so well…”

“Boys, please can’t you wait until we reach our destination?” The older Kennert apparently felt entitled to intervene. “I don’t want you, Artie, to faint, when we have no medical support at hand.”

“Oh, come on, Mr. Kennert,” Tommy gave him a playful look, “there are tones of a regenerating gel on board. I think it would suffice to heal at least ten like him.”

“Sweet infinity, Fisher!” Artri openly giggled this time, not trying to hide his delight.

“See, I know you even better than you think,” the golden-haired physicist blinked at him.

“Don’t worry, Vari,” Artri already decided. “There’s no better cure for the troubled mind than the good whipping and a certain amount of  the serious pain.”

“You are both insufferable,” Kennert senior sighed, acknowledging his defeat. “Do what you want but shut the entrance, please. I don’t want to hear any of this.”

“Wow, you and your delicate nerves,” Tommy teased him. Then he turned to Artri.  
“Come, little brother, what would you do without me?”


	27. Efi

“Are you happy he has left at last?” Engeria asked her friend. The girls were cuddling under the blanket. The heating was down again so the room was too cold to sit without something warm to wrap oneself in. Vivianne didn’t mind. Being free and the real mistress of herself was worthy all sacrifice.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged after taking the sip of hot fruit tea. “Both yes, and no.”

Seeing the puzzled expression on other girl’s face she explained.  
“Yes, because at last he’s far away from here so it’s a relief of sorts. And no because when he was here, we could control him and keep him under arrest, from where he could do nothing wrong. And now the monster is free to do his evil work. So I plan to change my name and go into hiding soon. I made preparations already.”

“Is it necessary?” Engie sounded sceptical. “I’ve heard from your sister and Rhea they came to a mutual understanding with that man and he promised not to pursue you anymore.”

Vien shook her head. “En, I don’t trust him one bit. The man is exceptionally good in breaking promises. So no, I don’t want to depend on his twisted mind. Not at all.”

“Oh, but you wanted to be the student of Vedellian!”

“That I did,” Vivianne sighed. “But you cannot have everything. And if I am good enough for Vedellian, with the scores like mine, I’ll be good enough for every other biology department. I have a few in mind already. Chriss will help me with all the papers and I plan to move to a new place before the beginning of the first semester. Besides it is common for persons returning from the XY Zone to change their personalia.”

“Have you chosen your new names already?” Engeria was suddenly very interested.

“Why, of course!” Vivianne laughed. “And you’ve heard them already. Do you remember my old nickname, the one I used when we were kids?”

“Efi Milton?” Engeria exclaimed.

“Exactly, Efi Milton, the biology student. Don’t you think it sounds noble enough?”

“Sounds good.” Engie nodded. “But I’m not so sure about the idea itself. Being you I would feel better staying with my family than to be depended totally on my own.”

“Oh, come on, I’ll be in contact with them and you can visit me whenever you want. Also, I’ll be visiting you all from time to time. It will be great. You will see!” Nothing could extinguish Vivianne’s youthful enthusiasm.

 

* * *

 

When everything about her new life was established already Vivianne went to visit one person more. It was her temporary lover.

  
“So you will leave soon?” The man asked.

“After a few days, yes,” Vien answered. “But I may be too busy with all that, you know, to find time for the meeting later.”

“So it’s our last evening, I suppose,” he said with more than the hint of melancholy.

“Why, after I’ll be settled I’ll come to visit. I’ll be visiting regularly, so don’t worry. It’s not ultimate farewell.”

“But surely you’ll meet many new persons and men among them too. You will soon forget about your old, boring friend.”

“I’m not that volatile, I assure you. And I’m not that eager to befriend with new people after all that happened. So I’m not done with you yet.”

“If you so wish, my lady,” Wotan seemed to sound less sad this time. “I’ll be always here for you.”

“I appreciate that.” She smiled hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of this part. The next one will be called Mother of Hope and I believe it will be the last one in the series (but most probably not the last work about them posted here).


End file.
